


Eunoia

by strangelystarstruck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Gen, Infinity Stones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystarstruck/pseuds/strangelystarstruck
Summary: Some people believed that gods were the most powerful entity in the fathomable universe. And that was true to an extent. Gods were the most powerful beings still in existence.They were appointed to rule over the universe and given the abilities to fulfill their duties. Every other creature was below them.But something had to create them. And that something was a someone who had lived for too long and didn't have the power she once had.Peter Parker and Tony Stark were on a mission to find Dr. Stephen Strange. While onboard a mysterious spaceship, they found her instead.A girl in chains. A girl older than time itself. A girl now powerless because she gave up her power to create the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

"What is this idea you had?" Mokosh asked, looking kindly at the girl who had spoken up for the first time.

"We put all of our powers into something, something that when united could solve any problems," Selene spoke again, which was unusual for her.

Chantico scoffed. "Foolish. Then we wouldn't have powers."

The goddess stood her ground. "That is the point. We would be powerless and not have the responsibility of maintaining order in the universe. Whoever was worthy to handle our powers could."

"But what if they misused it?" Janus asked, idly tapping his fingers.

"Any of us could take off on our own and misuse our powers," Selene looked down in memory.

Oizys laughed. "She comes up with a foolish idea simply because her mind is filled with grief."

"Just because you miss Ego does not mean that we should be weak!" Chantico hissed, grabbing a hold of Selene.

Selene disappeared from the fiery grasp and reappeared a foot away. "He has nothing to do with this. We're better off without him anyway."

"But what if they misused it?" Janus rewound time to avoid repeating himself.

"We could use them at any point if we used them with good intentions. That is if we wanted to. If we didn't want to, we could just let them handle it. We wouldn't have the responsibility." Selene explained.

They dissolved into arguments again, neither side persuading effectively.

"We should do this," Susanoo spoke, forcing his way into the conversation. "Those who are opposed can hold onto their objects for as long as they desire. It is a compromise."

Oizys looked at him. "He is right. That would make the most sense."

"Fine," Chantico growled clenching her knuckles as her whole body glowed red.

They all knew that Janus would never make a decision so the attention fell on Mokosh.

Instead of verbalizing her consent, she touched her hand to the ground. The ground liquidized in the spot she touched, foaming furiously. The bubbles rose rapidly in succession until they stopped.

They then all proceeded to pop, leaving fragments of crystals behind. The crystals joined together in a magnificent explosion of orange to leave something behind.

Six stones, all different in shape and hue.

One for each of them.

Selene was the first to claim her stone. It was a rich sapphire that was as mesmerizing as herself. She picked it up, clutching it tightly in her hand.

The others chose theirs soon after.

When everyone had chosen, she spoke.

"I relinquish my powers to create the Space Stone. The first Infinity Stone."

A rush of power surged from her into the stone, leaving it a brighter color than it was before.

She crumpled to her knees, getting used to not being all powerful. She could not initially get up so she simply remained on the ground, watching and listening.

"Space stone? Infinity stones? Foolish names. I hate them but I guess this is the precedent we must all follow," Chantico rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and waiting for someone else to go.

Oizys was the next one to go. "I relinquish my powers to create the Mind Stone. May it have all the manipulation that I possess." She smiled as the powerlessness hit her and remained standing. She knew all about pain and could handle it more than any of them.

Selene could not focus but she knew the rest of them created their stones.

The stones arranged themselves in a swirling formation.

"It is done. We can be free to live mortal lives." Oizys whispered, a smile still on her face.

"Immortal lives without responsibility. We cannot die unless reality was manipulated in such a way." Mokosh clarified, tapping her fingers on her stone as she spoke.

"I am keeping my stone, I'll kill anyone who tries to bend reality." Chantico loudly announced.

Janus smirked, "I will help."

They both snatched their own stones away and left.

The others sat there in silence before taking their stones and leaving as well.

All who were left were Oizys and Selene.

"Together we can send ours away." Selene was the first to break the silence.

"Yes." Oizys responded simply. "Do you want to live a semi-mortal life? There is a lot of suffering and pain involved."

"Together we can send ours away." Selene grabbed the other's hand and then her own stone.

She felt Oizys get her ability back as she entered Selene's head momentarily.

They exchanged glances and then with the combined strength teleported them each to different places.

A name appeared in Selene's head and she dropped Oizys' hand. "Did you manipulate me?"

"No. I saw that too. Perhaps we will never truly be free from our powers."

"Are you staying?" Selene asked, not desiring to think of the implications of the other's words.

"Yes. This is my home." Oizys responded.

"I'm leaving."

"Goodbye then."

"Goodbye," Selene said before walking away. She walked backwards, watching as Oizys eventually disappeared from view.

Little did she know that would be the last she saw of the Ancients.


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom bubbled up in her as she waited for this to be over. Never had she so ever wished to have the blessing of death.

There was a chance of her being able to die if her stone was destroyed but it would not be instant.

Her friends, no not friends. There wasn't a word to describe the bond she had had with them. They had given all of their power to her, all choosing to die after a certain amount of years. She felt their power, their soul, join hers.

It was the only way they could die, trapping her in an endless life. Leaving her behind, barely stronger than a human, for anyone to inflict pain on.

And inflict pain on, they did.

Bor had been one of the first to chain her, demanding to know where the stones of legends were.

It was only after his son had married for a while that she had been unchained. Frigga had discovered her and released her almost immediately.

Selene had relinquished control of her stone to them for that reason. The stone, contained in a cube as they weren't worthy to touch it directly, was locked in their vault already but she had allowed them to keep it.

She had then ended up a prisoner of Midgard. But she had only stayed there for one year before boredom took over and she walked out. The humans couldn't contain her.

The cycle continued for millennia were millennia.

And she was chained again.

"You're going to tell me what you know about the stones," Thanos threatened her.

She watched him curiously. "What threat do you wish to bestow upon me? I fear nothing. Not pain, not death. Everyone I have ever cared about is dead."

"We will see if you don't fear pain," he smirked.

The one known as Ebony Maw stepped forward, launching his spikes into the base layer of her skin.

She winced. The pain was excruciating. Worse than she had ever felt.

It was fairly obvious the power stone was being used to amplify his natural skills.

"Stronger beings than you have given in to this. This is just the beginning. You may live forever but your pain will never end." He paused, "Unless of course you provide me with the information I want from you."

"If it was meant to be, it would have already been. You are a scholar of destiny, yes?" She responded calmly, even though her mind was screaming out in protest.

"My destiny is not yet fulfilled. It led me to you, which signifies that you are somehow useful to me."

The spikes went in deeper, causing her to let out a verbal scream.

He smiled. "It is always a relief to know that they are doing their job."

She shrieked out again, as the pain continued.

He left, instructing his minion to leave the spikes in.

She was left alone. Being alive so long she could no longer tell the passage of time. Days seemed like months seemed like weeks seemed like years seemed like hours seemed like centuries.

She was left alone for too long, her vocal chords shredding themselves as she kept screaming.

She wished she was dead. She wished she had killed herself that first day she had that opportunity. She now completely understood why everyone had left her. They had taken their chance but she no longer had one.

She was stuck.

Thanos walked in, she had no idea how long it had been, and then stopped her pain.

She sighed in relief.

"Well? Do not let me down."

"Two are on Earth. One is shielded from my knowledge. One is on Knowhere." She hesitated, not willing to provide the location of her stone.

"Yes?" He grabbed her, lifting her up.

She could feel her jaw beginning to bend under his touch. "One is on a spaceship. 2000 miles due south of our current location."

"Good." He dropped her, her not hitting the floor due to how she was chained. "You can watch the show once we arrive."


	3. Chapter 3

The ship arrived quickly descending upon the smaller vessel.

Selene watched in misery, knowing horror was about to be inflicted upon the Asgardians. She did not wish that fate upon anyone. Even the ones who had mistreated her.

She knew it was not personal. They did not hurt her for the sake of hurting her. To most she was either unknown or a way to reach the Infinity Stones.

She forgave them all, their lives were too short to hold grudges against them. She would probably even forgive Thanos, someday. It depended on if he truly misused her stone.

What someone did with the stones revealed their true character more than what they did to people. The stones had unlimited power if the user was worthy of them.

"Bring her. Keep her in chains but do not keep such a close eye on her. She is weak after all." Thanos said to his children who promptly grabbed her.

Selene did not struggle against her chains, she was weak. The pain and her own weakness had damaged her severely. The toll of betraying everything she stood against weighed heavily upon her. Almost as heavy the chains pulling her.

They entered within moments, Ebony Maw attaching her to the sidelines with one of his spikes.

Then the chaos happened.

Asgardian warriors met Children of Thanos, clashing in the middle. Furiosly fighting to save themselves, their families.

Selene could only watch, too weak to do anything.

"Are you who you appear to be?" Loki was suddenly by her, whispering in her ear as the battle continued.

"I am. Surely you recognize me, Loki. I lived in your prison for years." Selene responded calmly.

He nodded, before rejoining his people.

That was unexpected but she assumed he had some plan. She did not want to be saved but the Asgardians had no reason to be slaughtered.

And slaughtered they were within moments. Corpses lined the floor, creating a walkway for the Children of Thanos to go down.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... No. it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos." Ebony Maw walked among the corpses.

Selene watched the Odinson brothers closely, waiting to see their next move.

Thor was currently being held in one hand by Thanos while Loki was sitting in the shadows, waiting for his opportunity to strike.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I am." Thanos lifted Thor so that he was dangling by his neck.

"You talk too much," Thor interrupted, bleeding heavily.

Selene wanted to rush to him but refrained, knowing it would only rion everything. She hated seeing him in pain. She hated seeing anyone in pain. She had too much compassion for an uncaring world.

"The Tesseract or your brother's head, I assume you have a preference," Thanos turned to Loki.

"Oh I do. Kill away," Loki said calmly, exchanging glances with Selene.

She nodded at him. He would get her stone to her and she would save them all. She knew it had to happen.

Thor screamed in pain as the power stone pressed against him.

"All right stop!" Loki yelled, unable to take his brother's pain.

She understood his reasoning, but the stone was more important. Thanos was a merciless killer and she needed to stop that spreading.

"We don't have the Tesseract! It was destroyed on Asgard," Thor claimed.

Selene shook her head. Lies would not help. The stone was in perfect condition, she could feel it. 

Loki revealed the Tesseract at this point, Selene feeling it's power from across the room.

She wondered if she would truly be able to manipulate it from a distance like she had been able to do before. But she did not even need to make an attempt on that.

The creature called the Hulk came barreling at this point.

Loki tossed the Tesseract at Selene before taking his brother and him away to safety.

It landed on her index finger, almost sliding off but that was enough. The casing crumbled instantly and the stone settled into the middle of her bare hand.

She could feel her power get restored and watched to see the most opportune time for stepping in.

Her chains snapped off quietly as she radiated with power.

She could feel the stares of the remaining Asgardians on her.

The Hulk was getting beaten up hard so she disappeared from view, sending part of Thanos' army into the currently burning Asgard.

She then teleported herself onto Thanos, clawing at him as much as she could.

She felt him weakening under her.

He then with a last surge of energy put her directly in contact with the power stone.

The stones quivered against each other, being matched in strength. Neither one would prevail.

"You will destroy me but the stones will also be destroyed. Your destiny will be fulfilled but I know your destiny. Your destiny, Thanos, is to die. To lose. None of us can change our destiny," she said, pulsing her power into the other stone.

Thanos yelled, throwing her off of him with his brute strength.

She would've gotten up had she not been surrounded by all of Thanos' children pushing her down.

Thanos smiled at her. "I know my destiny. I may die but I will not lose. You can not defeat me. You are weak,"  he announced, pulling the Infinity Stone from her.

She screamed, the pain growing in her body.

Loki made eye contact with her.

"Forgive me," she mouthed at him before passing out from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up in her chains again, in a different chamber than what she was used to.

Context clues provided her with the assumption she was no longer on Thanos' ship but on one of his childrens' ship.

Ebony Maw's ship since the spikes were still very present.

A new machine, one equipped with surgical needles, was positioned alarmingly close to her.

"Do not worry Ancient, that's not for you. It's for the keeper of the stones is they prove unwilling." Ebony Maw smiled, walking around her. "My lord says that those are too weak for you. You require my most painful object he says."

Selene shuddered, wanting to attempt a get awat but being too weak.

"He says I can use all my fun items with you. But after I get back. My lord wants me to retrieve the time stone first."

"Janus' daughter holds that stone. You will never retrieve it. She cannot be defeated." Selene spat in his face, his fear tactics not working on her. Pain was pain was pain. She had experienced it before she would experience it again.

He grabbed her throat. "Luckily for me, she's not the stone keeper anymore. Her apprentice took over years ago, you should really get with the times Ancient. Every Ancient or person descended from an Ancient is dead. Except you."

She did not validate him with a response, mostly due to the fact she could not breathe.

He let her fall as the ship stopped moving. "I will return with the time stone. And then I'll kill you, or at least try to."

He then left, leaving her alone.

Her body was pounding from exhaustion. Every muscle was sore, every bone in pain. Still, she had to make an escape.

Never had she been interested in mortals' doings. Never had she been involved. Since the universe was created she had done nothing that involved mortals.

But this, this was different. She could feel the urgency to step in. Thanos needed to be stopped.

This was a matter of the universe, not a few mortals' tousle. She felt lives at stake. She felt destiny at stake.

So she obviously had to stop him, that was her destiny. She would kill him and then die.

It was the perfect plan. Now if only she could get her unwilling body to cooperate.

She laid there limply, wishing she had attempted to strengthen this mortal form. But she had never expected to be involved in this way.

The whole point behind the idea of Infinity Stones was that she could be done. That she could rest.

But rest only came to those who deserved it. To those who died for it.

She did not deserve it, not yet.

She would rest after destroying Thanos. Only then would she be worthy of resting herself. Only then would she invent a solution so that she could finally be done with the world.

Screams filled her ears, the magnitude of them being so large they reached the ship.

She forced herself up, pulling herself onto a nearby spike for leverage. She felt a sinking feeling as wounds reopened but she ignored that. She was in terrible shape yes, but the wounds would not kill her.

The chains attaching her to the ground suddenly snapped, sending her flying backwards into the ground.

Getting up was the hardest thing she had ever done. Harder than giving up her powers. Harder than losing her friends one by one.

Selene forced herself up, running to the nearest hiding place. A compartment on the outside of the ship which was half open. It would close completely when they took off but it was still hidden enough.

She felt the ship start moving, indicating that Ebony Maw had collected the time stone or rather the stone's keeper.

Before going completely into space she felt a presence appear.

The body pushed itself back into her before the compartment shut.

The person jumped forward about to scream but she covered his mouth quickly.

"Quiet. You don't want him finding us. He'll kill both of us." She whispered in the person's ear before uncovering the mouth.

The body turned to look at her, revealing a masked figure. "What side are you on?"

"The side that stops innocent people from being slaughtered." Selene responded simply to him.

"That's um good yeah." He pulled off his mask and offered a hand to her. "I'm PeterMan. Wait. Sorry. Spider Parker. Hecking damn it."

"Selene," she took Peter Man Spider Parker's hand and shook it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me miss, but what's exactly going on here?" Peter asked, fidgeting.

"You and I are trying not to die while Ebony Maw tortures the keeper of the stone in the other room." Selene responded, wishing she had her powers so she could make this boy just stand still.

It was irritating the way he bounced around. He reminded her of a young Janus, never keeping still. Perpetually in motion.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Who's Ebony Maw?"

"One of the Children of Thanos. Particularly good at torturing." She explained, gesturing to herself.

"Woah dude! How are you even alive right now?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

She let him grab her arm, feeling the energy she had to struggle earlier gone.

She was all spent up.

"Selene? Where are you? We need to finish the business Lord Thanos has given me." Ebony Maw called out.

She could feel the movement in the ground. The spikes were tracking her.

"Hide. Get away from me. Stay hidden." She hissed at him.

He let go of her, her immediately falling. "Are you okay?"

"Hide." She warned.

He tucked himself away into the corner, she could still see him but that was only because she watched him get into the hiding spot.

Collapsed on the floor, she attempted to get up to no avail. She had required so many miracles of her body. And her miracles had run out.

She screamed as the spike burst through her hand. It curled around her limp fingers and started heading back.

She was flung into the air and dragged back to the place she had been trying to escape from.

"Well, well, well. Our little run away. After all the trouble you've caused, it'll be a pleasure to watch you die." Ebony Maw said, fastening her chains on her again.

"It would be a pleasure to die, but I doubt you can kill me. Please prove me wrong," she said honestly.

She looked around, hanging once again. Next to her was the one she assumed was the stone keeper. He held the stone around his neck in a necklace.

It was protected. All he had to do was not die.

"While I would love proving you wrong, I have more urgent business to attend to." He sent his spikes to secure her against the wall, in perfect position to watch.

Needles inserted themselves inside of the Keeper.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be judgement." Ebony Maw sent them deeper into the Keeper.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. She could still hear though, which meant that she knew exactly what was happening.

She could hear the groans of pain.

"Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them could end your friend's life in an instant."

Selene's eyes shot open as a thumping noise was heard.

A newcomer was standing there. "I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." He said.

Ebony Maw started approaching the man, a smile growing on his face, "You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah but the kids seen more movies," the stranger said before firing a shot at the wall.

Suddenly, everything began being sucked out into space.

She braced herself against her chains, holding tightly to them. Luckily, they were extremely solid this time and she merely rattled against them before falling back as the hole was sealed.

She watched as Peter introduced himself to the sentient fabric. She then simply hung there as they didn't realize her presence.

"We've gotta turn this ship around," the Keeper said.

"Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan." The other man walked toward the front of the ship. "And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead. I'm listening."

She rolled her eyes as they squabbled among themselves. It was ridiculous. The fate of the universe depended on them and they acted like this. Mortals.

The two of them got into it leaving Peter and Selene to watch.

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" The Keeper asked.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet."

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

She sighed quietly. It seemed like this would never end.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you." The Keeper sighed in frustration as well.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup," the other man retorted.

"I'm backup," Peter interrupted.

"No you're a stowaway. The adults are talking," the other man gestured between himself and the Keeper.

"Then I am backup," she spoke, forcing her vocal chords to be loud enough for them to hear her.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Oh my god Selene!" Peter swung over to her and started working on getting her free.

"Whoever you are, you still don't count as backup. You can't be older than what 19? 20?" The other man walked over to her.

"I have existed longer than you have, I know more than you will ever know," she said, collapsing as the spikes and chains were removed.

Peter caught her and held her in his arms.

"Do you know anything about Infinity Stones?" The Keeper asked her curiously.

"I would hope so. I helped create them."


	6. Chapter 6

Questions fell from their lips attacking her. She lay there limply in Peter's arms. She could feel her energy draining.

"I need healing if you want me to be of use to you." She said, projecting her voice to interrupt the flood of questions.

"This could be a trap. I'm wary of healing her when she's proven none of her claims." The Keeper pointed out, analyzing her carefully.

The other man rolled his eyes. "I don't care if it's a trap. I'm not going to watch this child, or adult or whatever die. I don't want that on the kid anyway. We can handle ourselves if she's dangerous. Or at least, I'll take care of it."

The Keeper was in the middle of a retort when Peter interrupted.

"Just stop!" He said before backtracking. "I mean, sorry sir, no disrespect. She's dying and don't mean to overstep but that seems kinda weird to let her die simply because she hasn't had time to explain. If she dies, she'll never have time to explain? And also if she dies, she's dead and if she dies with us it's kinda our fault you know?"

The other man was smirking as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job kid."

Peter flushed before looking at her. "Where can we get materials to heal you?"

"There's a medical wing somewhere. I can instruct you in what to use when you find it. I have not had the opportunity to familiarize myself with the ship yet." Selene responded quietly.

"Have your ward take her. We need to work on getting this ship back to Earth." The Keeper said briskly.

The other shook his head. "We're not going back to Earth."

"I'm sorry?"

An obvious fight was about to go on but they didn't stay there for long. Peter took off towards the back of a ship.

Selene could feel him trembling like a leaf in the wind. "It is okay, Peter."

He continued speeding around, looking for anything that resembled a hospital. "I don't want you to die."

"I will not die on you. I might become unconscious but I will not die. Trust me." Selene reassured him.

"I don't know man, you're in kinda bad shape. Like really bad shape," he informed her.

She smiled. "What every person wants to hear."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that way!"

She laughed, stopping his apology, "It was a joke. Humor is a thing mortals do still, yes?"

"Don't mess with me like that, you're stressing me out dude." He smiled as well.

"There," she pointed to the medical room.

He took her inside before setting her down on some sort of flat surface.

"You'll want to start by finding the disinfectant and pouring it over the wounds," she instructed, she ripped her shirt in two so that the lower part of her chest would be showing.

He found it quickly and slowly poured it over almost her entire body.

She winced in pain, grabbing his hand for support.

"It's okay, I got you Selene. I got you," he murmured, letting her apply pressure to his hand.

She made eye contact with him, noting how close he was to tears. It was bizarre. She barely knew him yet he had already grown an attachment to her. He already cared strongly about her.

It was intruiging. He was intruiging.

Once the tingling sensation stopped she left go of his hand to provide him with the next instructions. "There should be a vial with a golden liquid in it. You need to inject that into my blood stream."

She looked up at him again to seem him shaking severely.

"I've never done any injections. I've never even touched a needle. I'm going to mess this up." His breaths were uneven and his eyes unfocused.

"Peter Man Spider Parker, look at me. You will do fine. You have never been on a spaceship before and you're doing just fine here. I have faith in you."

He looked at her, still extremely pale. "That's not my name. My name is just Peter Parker." He chuckled hesitantly.

"That...makes more sense," she smiled at him, hoping to give him that encouragement he desperately needed.

He grabbed all the tools necessary for the injection. "Where do I inject it?"

"My arm is fine. You just have to find a vein." Selene said calmly.

He wiped her arm to steralize the area. He then tied a band around her arm.

"Perfect. Now fill the needle with the contents of the vial and insert it in me. You're doing good."

She closed her eyes as he did so. Her extremities were the first thing to feel aflame, but then the stinging travelled up the rest of her body.

"Go ahead and take the needle out," she instructed, grinding her teeth together to take away from the pain.

She so desired to scream but kept it internalized as to not worry him further.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his presence extremely close to her.

It felt almost comforting to have companionship. It had been centuries since anyone had been so kind to her.

She nodded, opening her eyes, "Give me a minute."

"Woah that's so cool! How does it work?" He gestured to her body where the wounds were slowly closing over.

"Mortals created something that when injected act as healing."

"Yeah but what's in that stuff? Like chemicals mixed with radiation and maybe some space stuff I've never seen before." He looked at her expectedly.

She sat up, grabbing him for support. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you think it'd be cool if I just took some of this stuff so I could like analyze it later?"

She smiled at him again. "Go ahead. You are very adorable when you're excited.."

"What?" His face started turning red as he looked down.

"I said you are adorable. Is that not a word people use now?" She tilted her head at him slightly.

"People use it yeah," he looked confused.

"We need to get back to the Stone Keeper and the other one. I need to figure out why we are heading towards Thanos still," Selene stood up.

"The other one's name is Tony Stark by the way," Peter said still looking perplexed.

"Good to know. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

She barely observed the scene between the two men before announcing her presence to them. "Why exactly are we heading towards Thanos?" 

Tony Stark jumped a bit, obviously spooked. "Christ kid, don't sneak up on me." 

"Stark believes it our best opportunity to defeat Thanos. If we strike unexpected it should work," the Keeper explained. 

Selene considered that for a moment before shaking her head. "It won't. The Time Stone needs to be destroyed. He needs all of the infinity stones  to wreck his havoc across the universe. The time stone is the most logical one to destroy. We can head to him to kill him, but the stone cannot be handed over to him." 

"If a stone is destroyed, our universe will fall out of balance. We need all of the stones intact to maintain our universe," the Keeper patronized. 

"False. The universe has been established for long enough that the stones mean nothing to it except as its future destroyer. It is not that hard to understand. The stones were created as a way for Ancients to give up responsibility. The stones powers were only necessary for creating the known universe." She stared at him, willing him to listen to her. 

He rolled his eyes. "I don't trust you. I know nothing about you and you have shown no reason to believe you at all." 

"He makes a point. Tell us about yourself kid." Stark gestured to her. 

"I am Selene. An Ancient. Creator of the Space Stone. You wear the Time Stone around your neck. The previous owner was a woman called the Ancient One. She is descended from Janus the creator of the Time Stone. You used the stone a few human years ago to create a time loop. The loop was disbanded after forcing Dormammu away from the mortal realm." She stared at the Keeper. "The stone has been on earth ever since." 

She could hear Peter muttering a 'wow' in the background but that did not matter at the moment. 

He matched her stare. "How do you know Dormammu but not me?"

"Stone Keeper, I need not know of you. You're not a threat. I only pay attention to the names of my captors, my friends or threats." She remarked, glaring at him now. This would show to him that she would not back down. 

He was the first one to look away. "We are going to Thanos. I will keep the Time Stone on my person and not relinquish it to him. If I die, Selene you may destroy the stone." 

"Fine." She said simply, ignoring the stares that both Peter and Stark were giving her. 

"I don't see why she would get to destroy the stone. What am I, chopped liver?" Stark smirked. 

She looked at him curiously. "I believe you're a human not chopped liver. I could be mistaken though." 

Peter grinned, putting his hand up as if to defend himself. 

Selene simply stared at it. 

"You hit it. It's a high-five." He explained.

She punched his hand. 

He didn't move an inch and simply smiled wider. "No like you raise your hand the same way and then we hit our hands together." 

"Kids." Tony rolled his eyes, biting back a smile though. 

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "You're adorable when you're explaining mortal customs." 

Peter looked down, flushing again. 

Tony straight up snorted at that. 

Peter changed the subject and turned to the Keeper. "I'm Peter by the way."

"Doctor Strange," he said dismissively, looking out the window. 

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then." 

It was Selene's turn to laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to introduce yourself as Peter Man Spider Parker?" 

"No. Hey no. Please don't talk about that," Peter begged her. 

"I like her. Good choice kid," Tony laughed. 

"Mr. Stark," Peter whined, his hand on the back of his neck. 

She tilted her head slightly. "Which one of us is kid? You call both of us that."

"It depends. Whichever one makes sense kid," Tony shrugged. 

She nodded. "We're going to Titan." 

"Is that what it's called?" Stark asked automatically. 

"Yes. That is why I said we were going there. It is a dead planet. No one will be there. It should be the perfect spot for a battlefield." 

"Yeah. No innocents is a good thing. I don't need all that guilt. It makes me age terribly." Tony smirked. 

Strange rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know how we can all fit in this spaceship with your ego." 

Selene's eyes were on him immediately. She knew what he meant by ego but still. It was hard to hear the name of your friend.

"We can fit cause your intelligence didn't come." Tony retorted. 

Before Strange could respond, Tony continued. 

"Since we're going to space, come here Underoos." 

Peter walked over to him, hope in his eyes. "Yes Mr. Stark." 

He formally tapped each one of Peter's shoulders. "Alright kid, you're an Avenger now." 

Selene smiled as Peter bounced up and down excitedly. 

He hurried over to her. "Selene! I'm an Avenger now." 

"I don't know what that is in the context you're using." 

"Oh," he said simply before launching into an excited explanation. 


End file.
